Ośrodek Wychowawczy Świętego Brutusa
by kasssumi
Summary: AU i non-canon. Harry rozpoczyna swój kolejny rok u Świętego Brutusa z nowym współlokatorem, który jest dla niego prawdziwą zagadką. Zainteresowanie Harry'ego nowy budzi niemal od razu, ale jednocześnie mąci mu w głowie.
1. Rozdział 1

Harry zamknął drzwi w swoim pokoju w Ośrodku Wychowawczym Świętego Brutusa dla Młodocianych Recydywistów i przeszedł do stołówki. Zdziwił się, nie widząc rzeczy Dave'a, ale wiedział, że wszystko odnośnie jego współlokatora wyjaśni się po kolacji. Ponieważ byli obserwowani, musieli jeść dokładnie to, co dostawali. Ten pierwszy posiłek zawsze był dla Harry'ego najgorszy — w domu wujostwa nie dostawał nawet połowy z tego do jedzenia, a w tym roku od kilku dni głodował. Wiedział, że jak zje to wszystko, to nie będzie spać całą noc, męcząc się ze zwracaniem jedzenia. Ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Rozejrzał się dyskretnie po otoczeniu. Nadal nigdzie nie widział Dave'a. Był spięty z powodu tego braku informacji, ale starał się jeść. Pod okiem czujnej kucharki Margaret nie mógł nawet schować niczego w kieszeniach, aby potem spłukać w toalecie. Margaret skupiła się na nim od samego początku jego pobytu tutaj. Mawiała zawsze: „Nikt nie będzie chodził wychudzony, kiedy ja podaję obiady". A ponieważ Harry już w wieku jedenastu lat wyglądał niemal jak szkielet, stał się jej ulubionym osobnikiem do tuczenia. Harry był nią przerażony, odkąd usłyszał baśń o Jasiu i Małgosi, gdzie chłopczyk był tuczony przez Wiedźmę, która chciała go zjeść.

Teraz, kiedy miał już piętnaście lat i wiedział, że kucharka go nie zje, trochę raźniej zabierał się za to wszystko, co miał na talerzu. Jednak co roku, w pierwszy dzień, po prostu wolałby móc zjeść tyle, ile zmieści, a nie tyle, ile powinien. Nie zostawił nic na talerzu.

Wstał, kiedy była ku temu pora i razem z innymi dziećmi wracał do pokoi. Jak wielu innych, skupił uwagę na chłopaku, który zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i czekał na dyrektora. Oczywistym było, że jest to ktoś nowy, jednak Harry zdziwił się, ponieważ chłopak wydawał się już dorosły.

Wyminął go razem z resztą i przyspieszył, aby znaleźć się w swoim pokoju przed ciszą nocną. Rzucił nerwowe spojrzenie na puste łóżko, które było w lepszej kondycji niż jego, ale bał się rozłożyć na nim swoje rzeczy. Bał się, że może Dave tylko się spóźni. A gdyby zastał swoje łóżko zajęte przez Harry'ego… nie byłoby to ciekawe. Harry przełknął głośno i zaczął rozpakowywać ubrania po kuzynie. Każdy jego ruch był powolny i spokojny; nie chciał wywołać wymiotów, chociaż czekał na nie.

Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, Harry zdusił pisk i odwrócił się, aby widzieć wejście. Stał tam dyrektor Puckleberry, a za nim ten sam chłopak, którego Harry mijał w drzwiach.

— Potter, to twój nowy współlokator…

— A Dave? — wtrącił Harry.

— Rodzice stwierdzili, że już nie musi tutaj przebywać, że zmienił się na lepsze.

Harry powstrzymał się przed prychnięciem. Dave na pewno nie zmienił się na lepsze — cały czas dręczył Harry'ego i kazał mu odrabiać swoje zadania, i, i, i…

— Twój nowy współlokator jest o dwa lata wyżej niż ty, jednak nie było innego miejsca i musicie obaj być umieszczeni w tym pokoju. Przedstawiłem mu już zasady.

Dyrektor wyszedł bez kolejnego słowa. Harry opadł na łóżko i odetchnął głośno z ulgą, a potem z przestrachem spojrzał na nowego chłopaka. Nie był taki pewny, czy to, że tamten jest starszy nie czyni całej tej sprawy gorszą.

— To łóżko jest moje? — zapytał beznamiętnie chłopak, wskazując na łóżko Dave'a.

— Tak — odpowiedział cicho Harry.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego i lekko uniósł brew, jakby wyczuł strach Harry'ego. Kiwnął jednak tylko głową i rzucił na materac swoją torbę.

Po paru minutach odwrócił się do Harry'ego zirytowany, a Harry szybko udał, że wcale się na niego nie gapił.

— Czy czegoś ode mnie chcesz?

— Ja… nie. Przepraszam — wymamrotał Harry, mnąc swoją koszulkę. W przypływie chwilowej odwagi rzucił szybko: — Jestem Harry Potter.

Chłopak spokojnie skończył wykładać koszulę z torby, zanim ponownie odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— Tom Riddle.


	2. Rozdział 2

Harry obudził się w środku nocy, zasłaniając dłonią usta i starając się przełknąć wymiociny. Spadł z łóżka, chcąc jak najszybciej wydostać się spod przykrycia. Narobił hałasu i był pewny, że obudził nowego współlokatora, ale w tym momencie nie przejmował się takimi drobnostkami. Odruch wymiotny powtórzył się; Harry zatrzymał wymiociny ogromną koszulą, w której spał.

Gdy tylko dostał się do łazienki, klęknął nad sedesem i, wymiotując, ściągał koszulę. Cieszył się, że nie miał założonych okularów — nie spadłyby mu z nosa i nie musiałby ich łowić w tej breji.

— Widać na tobie każdy wyrostek kręgosłupa. I masz strasznie odstające łopatki. Okropne.

Harry pewnie przejąłby się tym głosem, gdyby nie to, że starał się podnieść znad sedesu, aby dojść do zlewu i przepłukać usta. Łkał cicho, nie czując się dobrze. Czując się bardzo, bardzo źle.

Nowy chłopak już nic nie powiedział. Dostrzegł jednak wysiłki Harry'ego i chwycił go pod pachami, unosząc do góry. Zrobił to zbyt entuzjastycznie i prawie Harry'ego podrzucił.

— Ważysz jeszcze mniej, niż wyglądasz — mruknął zamiast przeprosin.

Harry przetarł dłońmi oczy i policzki, a nowy współlokator pomógł mu dojść do zlewu. Harry przepłukał usta litrami wody, a potem opryskał swoją twarz. Czknął, przez co powrócił mu do ust smak wymiocin, kiedy poczuł na twarzy wilgotny ręcznik. Chwycił go i opuścił tak, żeby nie zasłaniał mu oczu.

Riddle wycierał ręce w drugi ręcznik. Harry zauważył, że chłopak sypia w zwiewnych spodniach od piżamy, chociaż wyraźnie widział wcześniej, przy jego wypakowywaniu się, że ma też od nich koszulę. Zamrugał szybko oczami, patrząc pytająco.

— Jak skończysz, to jeszcze po sobie posprzątaj. Wstaję wcześnie i nie chcę natknąć się na żadne… pozostałości.

Chłopak przesunął rękę po swoich czarnych włosach i skierował się do wyjścia. Harry opuścił ręcznik i odchrząknął cicho.

— Ja… dziękuję — wydusił.

Riddle zatrzymał się we framudze i obrócił głowę. Spojrzał chłodno na Harry'ego.

— Nie widzę potrzeby dziękowania. Im szybciej poczujesz się lepiej, tym szybciej będę mógł w spokoju zasnąć — wysyczał chłopak. — I nie zapomnij posprzątać — dodał jeszcze, zanim nie zamknął drzwi łazienki.

Harry spoglądał na nie przez kilka chwil, kiedy w pamięci utknął mu obraz piwnych oczu, patrzących na niego z chłodem i rezerwą.


	3. Rozdział 3

Jesień w tym roku była wyjątkowo zimna. Chłód przenikał nawet przez ściany Ośrodka i czasami ciężko było skupić się na lekcjach. Harry zawijał się w ubrania po kuzynie i starał się sprawiać jak najlepsze wrażenie na nauczycielach, aby nie zostać ukaranym uderzeniem liniałem po dłoniach.

Dyscyplina była bardzo ważna u Świętego Brutusa.

Harry miał dodatkowy problem, na który musiał uważać, którego jeszcze nie rozgryzł.

Tom Riddle.

Siedemnastolatek wychodził z pokoju zanim Harry zdążył wstać. Nie wiedział, gdzie Riddle chodzi tak wcześnie, dopóki nie podsłuchał na stołówce grupy rozchichotanych dziewczyn z jego roku, które szczebiotały o tym, jak to „Tom Riddle pracuje nad swoim boskim kaloryferkiem na siłowni".

Harry nie wiedział, że w Ośrodku jest siłownia. Nie, żeby nagle chciał z niej korzystać.

Sam Riddle nie wyglądał na takiego, co „pakuje" i „wyciska". Owszem, Harry widział go bez koszuli i było widać gładkie mięśnie brzucha, ale na pewno nie był on napakowany jak większość chłopaków. Harry zgadywał, że gdyby Riddle nie ćwiczył, miałby taką samą budowę ciała jak on: wystające łopatki, kościste kolana, zarysowane żebra i obojczyki jak noże.

Siedemnastolatek wracał do pokoju później, niż Harry. Harry był w trakcie odrabiania zadań domowych, kiedy Riddle przychodził, odkładał swoje rzeczy bez słowa i wychodził ponownie. Po kolacji wracał do pokoju równo z Harrym, chociaż nigdy nie szli razem. Potem Riddle odrabiał swoje zadania w mig, kiedy Harry nadal męczył się ze swoimi.

Pewnej nocy, podczas szczególnie męczącego zadania z geometrii, Harry był na skraju załamania. Nie był w stanie wyliczyć _pozostałych_ zadań, póki nie rozwiąże tego _jednego_, a to z kolei okazało się dla niego za trudne. Siedział przed surowym biurkiem, owinięty kocem i starał się spojrzeć z innej perspektywy na zadanie, ale nic mu to nie dawało i nadal nic nie pasowało.

Z drugiej strony pokoju wydobyło się sfrustrowane westchnięcie.

— Musisz palić to światło po nocy? Nie można spać! — warknął na niego Riddle.

Harry skulił się pod kocem. Dave też go tak wyzywał, tym samym tonem. Zazwyczaj kończyło się to wkładaniem głowy Harry'ego w sedes.

— Ja… p–przepraszam. To tylko geomet–tria — wydukał Harry, gryząc wargę i zarzucił koc tak, aby zakrył światło. Po chwili został on z niego ściągnięty.

— Co ty robisz? — prychnął Riddle, ale nie wydawał się chętny poznania odpowiedzi. Powiesił byle jak koc z powrotem na Harrym i przechylił się mu przez ramię. Wyciągnął rękę, sięgnął po ołówek i najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczął Harry'emu kreślić po bryle. — _Tu_ masz jeden trójkąt, którego bok pada na płaszczyznę podstawy. Ponieważ _tutaj_ tworzy kąt prosty, z twierdzenia Pitagorasa możesz wyliczyć długość _tego_ odcinka.

Harry odwrócił głowę i musnął nosem włosy Riddle'a. Gapił się na jego ucho, zbaraniały; nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego chłopak mu pomaga. Riddle też w końcu odwrócił głowę i obaj stykali się nosami.

— Na co czekasz? — warknął Riddle, marszcząc złowrogo brwi.

Harry odskoczył i zabrał się za liczenie tego, co polecił mu chłopak. Z jego pomocą przebrnął przez to i kolejne zadania. Kiedy wchodził pod kołdrę, spojrzał na łóżko współlokatora.

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał cicho.

Tom nie odpowiedział, tylko chrząknął coś o potrzebie odpowiedniej ilości snu.


	4. Rozdział 4

Harry wyczuwał w sobie zmianę. Nie był przecież aż tak nieżyciowy, żeby nie poznać w sobie samym zmian. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu był szczęśliwy. Względnym szczęściem, ale zawsze było to coś, o czym warto myśleć.

Od pamiętnej nocy w październiku, Tom zaczął pomagać Harry'emu z lekcjami. Nie tylko z matematyką, ale z innymi dziedzinami również. Oceny Harry'ego zaczęły się poprawiać, a on sam zaczynał bardziej rozumieć nowe zagadnienia. Czasami wydawało mu się, że widzi w oczach Toma błysk satysfakcji, jakby dumy, z tego, że Harry, jako jego „uczeń", osiąga takie postępy.

Nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym, co się dzieje w ich pokoju. Ani ze sobą, ani z nikim innym. Harry nie miał przyjaciół, więc nie miał nawet komu powiedzieć. Ponieważ nie widywał Toma na korytarzach, nie miał z nim lekcji, nie wiedział, czy Tom przebywa w jakimś towarzystwie, czy też jest samotnikiem.

Pewnej nocy siedzieli do późna, męcząc esej Harry'ego na literaturę. Tom nigdy nie dawał mu gotowych odpowiedzi, nie układał mu zdań. Opowiadał mu o danej rzeczy, naprowadzał, ale nic poza tym. Temat był wyjątkowo trudny jak na realia Harry'ego, więc nie mógł od razu go pojąć. Kiedy w końcu skończyli, Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko do swojej pracy, a potem, bez przemyślenia, przytulił Toma, chcąc mu podziękować.

Obaj zamarli.

Harry wyczuł natychmiastowe spięcie ciała Toma, ale zamiast uczynić to, co byłoby najlepsze w takiej sytuacji — odsunąć się — nie zrobił nic. Trzymał głowę przy barku Toma, obejmując go ramionami.

Dopiero po kilku chwilach Harry odskoczył na drugi koniec pokoju, rumieniąc się wściekle i mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co mogłoby być przeprosinami, gdyby było bardziej zrozumiałe.

— Nigdy więcej — syknął Tom, mrużąc oczy. Przeszedł obok Harry'ego do łazienki i trzasnął drzwiami. Kiedy z niej wyszedł, spokojnie przeszedł w spodniach od piżamy do łóżka. Zakrył się kołdrą i nie zareagował na ciche „przepraszam" Harry'ego.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co takiego zrobił. Dosłownie. Nigdy wcześniej nikt go nie przytulał, ani on nikogo. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się robi. A okazało się… łatwe. Jak oddychanie. Skulony w swoim łóżku, pod kołdrą, uśmiechał się miękko do siebie, przywołując uczucie twardego, napiętego ciała tuż obok niego. Nie wydawało mu się dziwne, że takie uczucie w nim zagościło.

Nie było więcej takich sytuacji. Już następnego dnia, kiedy Harry pokazał Tomowi, że nie zamierza powtórzyć tego czynu (chociaż chciał — ale tego chłopakowi _nie_ pokazał), Tom znowu mu pomagał w nauce.

Podczas ferii świątecznych nie mieli lekcji, więc wrócili do milczącej umowy z początku roku. Aż do stycznia, kiedy zajęcia na nowo się rozpoczęły i Harry mógł znowu cieszyć się nikłymi rozmowami z Tomem, chociażby o zadaniach.


	5. Rozdział 5

Dni mijały Harry'emu powoli. Styczeń jasno przekazywał, że nie ma zamiaru rozstawać się z zimną. Śnieg pokrywał ulice Londynu, mroźny wiatr uderzał o szyby. Harry nadal chodził w kilku warstwach ubrań po kuzynie, a Tom Riddle zaczął sypiać w całej piżamie, a nie tylko w dolnej jej części.

Nadal uczyli się razem; czasami Tom tylko siedział przy biurku Harry'ego, czytając swoją lekturę, podczas gdy Harry rozwiązywał swoje zadania i w nielicznych momentach pytał się o podpowiedź. Kiedy z kolei Tom odrabiał swoje lekcje, Harry czytał zadane książki, nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać.

Spędzali razem w pokoju całe wieczory. Czasami kładli się spać wcześniej, czasami później, ale zawsze z milczącą sympatią. Harry zaczynał _patrzeć_ na Toma. _Dostrzegać_ Toma.

To, że golił się co cztery dni. Zawsze rano przeciągał się jak kot, myśląc, że nikt (w tym wypadku tylko Harry) go nie widzi. Czesał najpierw prawą część włosów, potem lewą. Bieliznę na kolejny dzień co wieczór chował pod poduszką (co było dziwne, ale Harry nie zastanawiał się nad tym długo). Rano szedł do łazienki dziwnym krokiem; Harry mógł widzieć wtedy tylko jego tył lub ewentualnie bok.

Harry w końcu zaczął rozumieć, że to nie jest dziwna obsesja mordercy w stosunku do ofiary (wujek Vernon zawsze tak mówił, kiedy konkurencyjna firma wysyłała — w jego mniemaniu — do jego firmy szpiegów), ale coś zgoła innego. Ciotka Petunia zbierała różne informacje i wiedziała wiele o celebrytach. Harry pomyślał więc, że on pewnie zacząl się interesować Tomem z tego samego powodu — Tom zaczął być dla niego idolem.

Nie wiedział, że podłoże jego uczuć jest zgoła inne.

Spiesząc się z biblioteki na lekcję, Harry ledwo utrzymywał w ręku wszystkie zeszyty. Jego torba się rozerwała i wisiała teraz żałośnie na jego ramieniu. Wybiegając zza rogu sapnął i zwolnił trochę, aby nie dyszeć w klasie. Jego zdziwienie było ogromne, kiedy zobaczył niedaleko swojej klasy Toma z paroma osiłkami. Tom go nie widział, ale Harry i tak podszedł — w końcu szedł do klasy.

— Cześć, Tom — powiedział nieśmiało, zwalniając i starając się ogarnąć lejące się zeszyty z rąk.

Tom patrzył w bok, na swojego kolegę, który coś opowiadał, ale od razu szarpnął głową, kiedy usłyszał głos Harry'ego. Harry poczuł się nagle strasznie mały, mniejszy niż w rzeczywistości, kiedy cała grupa spojrzała na niego. Tom zmrużył oczy.

— Spadaj, obszarpańcu — prychnął cicho; jego głos brzmiał jak syk.

Harry otworzył szerzej oczy z szoku. Chłopacy wokół Toma zaczęli rechotać na tą reakcję. Kilku szturchnęło boleśnie Harry'ego w żebra, zanim nie uciekł do klasy, zostawiając na ziemi dwa, trzy zeszyty.

Harry był bliski łez i coś w nim pulsowało boleśnie. Siadając w ławce mrugał zawzięcie, kiedy poczuł, że z jakiegoś powodu chce mu się płakać.


	6. Rozdział 6

Tom Riddle nie był zadowolony. Dość powiedzieć, że jego irytacja znalazła ujście w wydaleniu jednego członka swojej „ekipy" za zbyt głośne oddychanie (miał katar). Wrócił później do pokoju, znajdując Harry'ego Pottera przykrytego kocem przy biurku. Marszczył czoło, starając się zapewne wymyślić rozwiązanie. Tom podszedł po cichu i położył z jego prawej strony zeszyty, które chłopak upuścił wcześniej.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa.

Harry podskoczył, spojrzał przez ramię na Toma i jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

— Posłuchaj... — zaczął, ale Harry wydał z siebie zduszony odgłos, wstał i odrzucił koc na Toma. Zaskoczony Tom złapał koc i ściągnął go ze swojej głowy, akurat w momencie, żeby zobaczyć jak Harry chwyta trzy ogromne namioty (sam Harry mówił na to _bluzy_) i zakłada na siebie.

— Posłuchaj, to nie było... — zaczął znowu Tom, czując lekką irytację, że stoi się do niego odwróconym plecami podczas rozmowy.

— Nie! — krzyknął Harry, a Tom zamilkł. Harry się do niego odwrócił.

I miał w oczach łzy.

Tom ledwo mrugnął, a Harry'ego już nie było. Wybiegając, trzasnął drzwiami.

Tom Riddle przesunął dłoń po włosach i poszedł do łazienki. Gdy wrócił, Harry'ego nadal nie było. Popatrzył przez kilka chwil na jego łóżko, a potem wszedł na swoje i przykrył się kołdrą.


	7. Rozdział 7

Każdej nocy Tom zasypiał późno, słysząc oddech współlokatora w każdej fazie; od rozbudzonego, przez powoli zasypiający, do sennego. Tej nocy leżał na wznak, z rękoma pod głową, czekając na powrót Harry'ego. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie rozumiał pobudek chłopaka, nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten uciekł. Na dodatek pozostawione buty wskazywały na to, że Harry wybiegł boso.

Tom obrócił się na bok, kładąc obie dłonie pod policzek. Patrzył na drzwi, jakby mógł wzrokiem ściągnąć Harry'ego z powrotem do pokoju. Kiedy chłopaka nie było obok, Tom nie mógł spać. Bez regularnego dźwięku czuł się nieswojo. W sierocińcu nad drzwiami wisi zegar i to on usypia Toma do snu; tutaj zegarki były małe, elektroniczne, więc dźwięk oddychania Harry'ego Pottera był jedynym regularnym dźwiękiem w nocy.

Tom ponownie zmarszczył brwi, parskając z frustracji. Przywiązać się do zegara to jedno, ale do osoby...? Kiedy wcześniej tego dnia Tom usłyszał powitanie Harry'ego, zareagował instynktownie, obrażając go. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na zostanie złapanym na byciu uprzejmym dla dzieciaka. Nawet, jeśli był nim Harry. Gdyby widział, jak Harry się zbliża, pewnie odstraszyłby go i nie byłoby tej sytuacji...

Odrzucił kołdrę i wstał z łóżka. Podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je i rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Nie zobaczył niczego w ciemności, więc zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie plecami.

— Cholera — mruknął do siebie, pocierając czoło.

Martwił się o Harry'ego. Był na_ siebie_ zły, że go obraził.

— Cholera — warknął dosadniej, podchodząc do łóżka Harry'ego. Kiedy zdążył się tak przywiązać do chłopaka?

Usiadł na zimnym prześcieradle, przesuwając dłonią pod poduszce. Wypuścił z sykiem powietrze, sfrustrowany. Machnął ręką na swoje pohamowanie i opadł nosem w materiał. Bez zbytniego przemyślenia nad swoimi dalszymi krokami, naciągnął na siebie przykrycie leżące skopane w nogach łóżka. Trzymał jedną swoją rękę zmiażdżoną pomiędzy materacem a swoim brzuchem; mając twarz zanurzoną w poduszce, zmrużonymi oczami wpatrywał się w wezgłowie łóżka.

Gdy zasnął lekkim snem, jego myśli nie były wcale zaniepokojone jego zachowaniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie znał takiego uczucia przywiązania. Przyzwyczaił się do tego ufnego Harry'ego. Wiedział, że jest dla Harry'ego idolem nie z powodu siły czy wyglądu, ale z powodu swojej wiedzy, którą cenił bardziej niż swoją aparycję.

Harry nie wrócił tej nocy.


	8. Rozdział 8

Następnego ranka Tom obudził się o tej samej porze, co zawsze. Kiedy otworzył oczy, nie do końca rozpoznawał perspektywę, z której patrzył, przez co od razu podniósł się do siadu. Uśmiechnął się krzywo; przynajmniej jego poranny problem w spodniach nadal jest taki sam, jak codziennie. Rozejrzał się i wspomnienia wczorajszego dnia wróciły do niego hurtem.

Zerwał się z łóżka i cofnął krok. Rozejrzał się, ale nie zobaczył nigdzie Harry'ego. Nie było też żadnego śladu po nim, jeśliby wrócił w nocy. Tom odetchnął i ułożył pościel na łóżku współlokatora tak, jak była wczoraj wieczorem. Gdy załatwił poranną toaletę, wyszedł do siłowni.

Na lekcjach zapomniał kompletnie o sytuacji z Harrym. Skupiał się na zadaniach i pytaniach nauczycieli. Na przerwach trzymał się swojego gangu; nawet przy nich nie miał szansy pomyśleć o chłopaku, bo musiał uważać, aby nie znaleźć się sam na sam z..._ jak jej było na imię?..._ Bellatriks. Dziewczyna wyraźnie dawała mu _sygnały_, a on aż wzdrygał się za każdym razem. Jak na jego gust była zbyt narzucająca się, nie miała ani krzty poczucia własnej wartości.

Tom nie lubił być zdobywany. Tom lubił zdobywać. Więc Bellatriks odpadła w przedbiegach.

Dopiero kiedy wrócił do pokoju, coś mu nie pasowało. Zazwyczaj, kiedy wracał, Harry już siedział przy biurku i kreślił coś w zeszycie. Tym razem pokój był pusty i wszystko wyglądało tak samo, jak Tom zostawił to rano. Zmarszczył brwi; to, że był zaniepokojony, było tak samo niepokojące jak pytanie, dlaczego Harry jeszcze nie wrócił.

Tom zostawił torbę przy łóżku i skierował się do dyrektora. Pan Puckleberry akurat siedział przy biurku i przeglądał jakieś papiery. Nawet nie podniósł wzroku, kiedy sekretarka wpuściła Toma.

— Tak?

— Przepraszam, że panu przeszkadzam, ale mój współlokator od wczoraj nie wrócił do pokoju.

Dyrektor Puckleberry spojrzał na Toma.

— Nazwisko?

— Ja jestem Tom Riddle, a on Harry Potter.

Na twarzy dyrektora pojawił się grymas.

— Potter, tak? Cóż, wczoraj złapano go na szwendaniu się po korytarzu podczas ciszy nocnej. Dostał karę. Jutro wróci.

Tom, już w pokoju, patrzył na łóżko Harry'ego, przypominając sobie ostatnie zdanie Dyrektora:

— Jest teraz w izolatce.

Tom Riddle westchnął i usiadł na parapecie. Wątpił w to, że drugą noc zaśnie bez jednostajnego dźwięku.


	9. Rozdział 9

Następnego ranka Tom obudził się w swoim łóżku. Rozejrzał się, ale Harry'ego nadal nie było. Nie poświęcił temu zagadnieniu kolejnej myśli podczas trwania lekcji, zajęty tak samo, jak dnia poprzedniego.

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, Harry siedział przy biurku. Obok niego stała nauczycielka literatury, pani Santittany . Harry trzymał ręce na kolanach i garbił się. Nadal był w kilku swetrach, które zakładał, kiedy Tom ostatni raz go widział. Nauczycielka mówiła mu coś cicho, pokazując zaznaczone strony kilku książek. Pochylała się przy Harrym, wyglądając na strapioną.

Nie zauważyli Toma.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział. Pani Santittany prawie podskoczyła, ale Harry nawet nie mrugnął.

— Tom! Dobrze, że wróciłeś. — Odwróciła się znowu do młodszego ucznia. — Harry, zostawię cię teraz z Tomem. Jestem pewna, że jeśli nie będziesz mógł czegoś zrozumieć, to on ci pomoże.

Harry tylko skinął głową. Santittany podeszła do Toma przy drzwiach.

— Harry jest teraz bardzo cichy. Izolatka sprawiła mu wiele złego. Proszę cię, przypilnuj, żeby nadrobił wszystkie tematy, które opuścił.

Kiedy Tom pokiwał głową, wyszła. Słysząc zamykane drzwi, Harry sięgnął po długopis, otworzył zeszyt i książkę od geometrii, zaczynając robić zadanie. Tom podszedł do swojego łóżka, odłożył torbę i popatrzył chwilę na współlokatora.

Potem, czując się dziwnie, wstrząsnął głową i skierował się do wyjścia.

— Idę na siłownię. — Zero odpowiedzi.

Gdy Tom wrócił, Harry nadal robił zadania. Podszedł i wyrwał mu długopis z ręki. Harry nic nie zrobił, nawet nie podniósł głowy.

— Nie musisz odrabiać wszystkiego dzisiaj. Masz jeszcze sobotę i niedzielę. Idź teraz spać — zarządził Tom. Harry nie zaprotestował; wstał i udał się do łazienki.

Tom nie chciał się przyznać przed sobą, że się martwi.


	10. Rozdział 10

Ciemność dusiła Harry'ego. Uderzał w drzwi i krzyczał błagania, ale nikt nie przyszedł. Przełykał łzy i starał się uspokoić, co nie szło mu za dobrze. Ciemność była coraz bliżej, oblepiała go, chwytała w swoje szpony, nie chcąc wypuścić...

— Harry, obudź się!

Harry wciągnął głęboko oddech do płuc, odkrywając, że już może to zrobić. Zobaczył, że siedzi na ziemi, zaplątany w pościel, podczas gdy kołdra spoczywa w nogach jego łóżka. Obok niego kucał Tom, trzymając go mocno za oba ramiona i lekko potrząsając nim. Jego twarz była na wysokości twarzy Harry'ego.

— Harry, miałeś zły sen. Jesteś w swoim pokoju. Nie krzycz znowu.

Harry oddychał chrapliwie, czując, jak kąciki oczu mu wilgotnieją. Spał? To był tylko sen? _Na szczęście_ tylko sen?

Nie mógł już dłużej się powstrzymywać. Ponieważ myśli o izolatce wygoniły z jego głowy wszelkie myśli na wcześniejsze sprawy, rozpłakał się i owinął ramiona wokół szyi Toma, przytulając się do niego. Czuł, jak mięśnie na gołej klatce piersiowej chłopaka napinają się, ale współlokator nie odepchnął go. Harry płakał dalej, wciskając twarz w zagłębienie szyi Toma, a Tom w końcu objął go w pasie i też przytulił. Wykonał ten gest z wahaniem, zauważył Harry, ale ważne dla niego było, że współlokator go nie odepchnął.

Kiedy młodszy w końcu się uspokoił, nie puścił Toma. Zauważył, że Tom siedział w lekkim rozkroku, a Harry pomiędzy jego udami, z przerzuconymi nogami przez jedno z nich. Mięśnie Toma nadal były napięte, jakby nie czuł się komfortowo w tej sytuacji, ale Harry się nie przejmował. On czuł się zadziwiająco swobodnie; podniósł lekko głowę i oparł brodę o ramię Toma, które wcześniej pomoczył łzami.

— Ja... — zaczął, ale mu przerwano:

— Nic... nie szkodzi — powiedział Tom. — Pójdziesz do łazienki, ogarniesz się.

Harry mruknął:

— Mhm. — Ale nie poszedł od razu. Posiedział jeszcze chwilę w ramionach chłopaka, póki nie rozplątał swoich. Spojrzał na Toma, mrugając posklejanymi rzęsami; współlokator patrzył na niego dziwnie, badawczo i z pewnym wahaniem.

Harry pomyślał, że nie on jeden nigdy nie był przytulany.


	11. Rozdział 11

Kiedy Harry obudził się następnego poranka, był dziwnie wypoczęty, chociaż jego oczy były sklejone bardziej niż zwykle. Przetarł dłońmi powieki i podniósł się z łóżka. Zerknął w bok, ale nie zobaczył Toma. Jego pościel była posłana i najwyraźniej Tom poszedł już na siłownię. Harry przesunął ręką we włosach i poszedł do łazienki.

Drzwi otworzyły się, zanim w ogóle je dosięgnął. Tom wychodził z pomieszczenia z mokrymi włosami, w samych spodniach, z ręcznikiem przewieszonym na ramionach.

— Wróciłem już z siłowni — powiedział starszy chłopak. Harry zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno chciał to powiedzieć, skoro nagle przybrał ponury wyraz twarzy. — Po południu pomogę ci z lekcjami.

Tom wszedł do pokoju, a Harry wsunął się do łazienki. Nie spodziewał się zastać Toma po wyjściu, jednak chłopak tam był. Siedział na swoim łóżku, opierał się o ścianę i czytał książkę. Harry podejrzewał, że jakiś podręcznik.

— Nie wychodzisz nigdzie? — zapytał cicho, wiedząc, że to nie jego sprawa.

Tom spojrzał na niego przelotnie, przewracając kartkę.

— Nie w ten weekend. A ty?

— Ja nigdy nie wychodzę — odpowiedział cicho Harry i podszedł do biurka.

Był pewny, że Tom na niego patrzy, chociaż kiedy sam rzucał chłopakowi ukradkowe spojrzenia, Tom czytał książkę. Harry wziął blok, ołówek i zaczął rozkładać się pod oknem.

Kiedy przytaśtał tam materac, rozłożył na parapecie koc, żeby nie wiało na niego. Układał poduszkę przy ścianie, kiedy usłyszał:

— Co ty robisz?

— Lubię... przyzwyczaiłem się.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że robiłeś to wcześniej? — Głos Toma był coraz bliżej.

— Tak — odpowiedział Harry, układając się wygodnie na legowisku.

— Mogę?

Harry podniósł głowę; Tom stał obok, trzymając swoją poduszkę w rękach. Jego głos wydawał się dziwny, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie pytał o pozwolenie. Harry przesunął się trochę w prawo i Tom usadził się z lewej strony, zatapiając się od razu w książce.

Harry chciał się zapytać, dlaczego usiadł tak blisko niego, ale stwierdził, że skoro mu to nie przeszkadza, nie będzie drążył.


	12. Rozdział 12

Harry mazał po kartce ołówkiem. Zazwyczaj w weekendy próbował coś rysować, coś jak latające motory czy trójgłowe psy. Tym razem jednak nie miał na nic pomysłu. Był rozpraszany przez ciepło ciała chłopaka siedzącego obok niego.

Tom zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na Harry'ego. Czy na cokolwiek innego, skoro już o tym mowa. Był kompletnie zanurzony w książce, którą ze sobą przyniósł. Od czasu do czasu poprawił się na poduszce i przesunął koc z parapetu niżej, żeby oprzeć o niego głowę.

Harry spojrzał na dłonie Toma, trzymające w pewnym uścisku starą okładkę. Sięgnął nową kartkę i zaczął rysować od palców.

Po dość długim czasie, kiedy dotarł do nadgarstka, ręka nagle opadła i zatrzymała się na udzie Harry'ego. W tym samym momencie głowa Toma przechyliła się na bok i spoczęła na ramieniu Harry'ego.

Harry'emu wyleciał z dłoni ołówek i przeturlał się na podłogę. Serce chłopaka zaczęło nagle bić ze zdwojoną siłą, wpompowując krew na jego policzki. Wbił wzrok w dłoń na swoim udzie i zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

_—_ T–Tom...?

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Obrócił głowę tak, że jego nos zanurzył się we włosach starszego chłopaka.

Powoli odłożył blok na bok, niedaleko ołówka. Dziwiąc się swojej śmiałości, delikatnie obrócił się w stronę Toma; ręka z uda przesunęła się na wewnętrzną część nogi, a całe ciało śpiącego chłopaka przechyliło się nieznacznie w stronę Harry'ego. Harry oparł policzek na głowie Toma i czując, że serce wali mu jak królicze, zamknął oczy.

Po parunastu minutach już spał.


	13. Rozdział 13

Harry obudził się, ale był pewny, że jeszcze śpi. Nie otwierał oczu, nie zmienił tempa oddechu. A to, co sprawiało, że myślał, że nadal śpi, to ręka Toma.

Kiedy zasypiał, była bezwładna i spoczywała nad jego kolanem, na wewnętrznej części jego uda. Teraz ta sama ręka przesuwała się powoli wzdłuż wewnętrznej części uda Harry'ego, w górę i w dół. Powoli, ostrożnie, jakby nie do końca wiedziała, co robi i dlaczego. Palce przebierały po szwie spodni Harry'ego.

Sam Tom nie zmienił pozycji. Jego głowa nadal spoczywała pomiędzy ramieniem a policzkiem Harry'ego, a jego ciało nadal było przechylone w kierunku młodszego chłopca.

— Niepokojące — szepnął nagle Tom, kiedy jego ręka była dość wysoko na udzie Harry'ego.

Ten szept, a raczej delikatny powiew oddechu na szyi Harry'ego sprawił, że ten drgnął. Tom natychmiast cofnął rękę, jakby oparzony, ale się nie odsuwał. Chrząknął.

— Obudziłeś się? — zapytał głośno.

Harry rozważał możliwość nie odpowiadania, ale zrezygnował z niej. Powoli otworzył oczy i udał, że bierze zaskoczony wdech, natychmiast odsuwając się od Toma, przez co starszy chłopak poleciał do przodu. Na szczęście udało mu się zaprzeć rękoma, zanim upadł. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Harry'ego inaczej, niż zwykle. Jakby się zastanawiał.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał Harry, zarumieniony jak trusia. Wykręcał sobie ręce i patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na Toma.

— Ładnie rysujesz — skwitował tylko chłopak, półleżąc na materacu i trzymając w rękach rysunek swojej dłoni trzymającej książkę. Harry spłonął jeszcze bardziej i przeprosił po raz kolejny.

Tom usiadł prosto i patrzył, jak Harry zbiera swoje rzeczy. Wstał i kiedy Harry zabrał swoje rzeczy i przeszedł odłożyć je na stół, Tom zajął się materacem i kocem na parapecie.

— Wychodzę — powiedział starszy chłopak, kiedy Harry układał materac i koce. Harry poderwał głowę w momencie, kiedy drzwi się zamykały. Westchnął; czyli Tom zapomniał, że mieli się uczyć. Czy też raczej, Tom miał pomóc Harry'emu.

Chłopak po prostu usiadł przy biurku i zaczął sam nadganiać to, co stracił z lekcji.


End file.
